leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Burn (status condition)
burned in the ]] Burn (BRN) (Japanese: やけど Burn) is one of the five major status conditions in the Pokémon games. Generally, if a Pokémon is burned, it will lose a set amount of every turn, and its damage dealt by physical moves will be halved. The burn status is evidently associated closely with the type, since most moves which can burn belong to this type, Pokémon of this type are immune to burns, and the Fire-type Pokémon exclusive Ability has a chance to burn on contact. Effect In general, a burned Pokémon will take damage every turn, and the damage it deals with physical moves will be halved. The specifics work differently between generations. Generation I Pokémon Red, Blue, and Yellow In (and their Japanese counterparts, ), a Pokémon takes damage equal to 1/16 of its maximum every turn, after it attacks, or at the end of the turn if it did not attack. Its stat is also halved, subject to the stat modifications glitch. There are also some other irregularities: * A Pokémon will not lose HP on a turn it knocked out its opponent. * If a Pokémon that had previously been by and cured itself with is burned, burn damage will draw upon (and increase) Toxic's N''' value to calculate how many multiples of 1/16 of the Pokémon's HP is taken as damage. Fire-type Pokémon cannot be burned by Fire-type moves. Pokémon Stadium In (and the Japan-exclusive ), burn is the same as the handheld games, but the irregularities from said handheld games (including the stat modifications glitch) are fixed. Pokémon Stadium also contains two irregularities: * If an already-burned Pokémon is switched in, it will not lose HP in that same turn. * will remove its user's Attack decrease even while still burned. Generation II Same as Generation I, but a burned Pokémon now takes damage equal to 1/8 of its maximum HP every turn, after it attacks, or at the end of the turn if it did not attack. All irregularities from Generation I were fixed. Generations III to V Instead of modifying the stat, a burn now technically halves the damage a burned Pokémon does with physical moves; it still does not reduce damage done by . Burn now inflicts damage at the end of its turn. If a burned Pokémon knocks out an opponent, it will now take burn damage. If a burned Pokémon has the Ability , burn's damage reduction is ignored (and its Attack is boosted by Guts). Fire-type Pokémon can no longer be burned by any method. Generation VI If a burned Pokémon uses , burn's damage reduction is now ignored. Generation VII Same as Generation VI, but a burned Pokémon once again takes damage equal to 1/16 of its maximum HP each turn at the end of each turn. Appearance Causes Moves A Pokémon can be burned when struck by any of the following moves. |} Other causes A Pokémon has a 30% chance of being burned after making contact with another Pokémon with the Ability. If a Pokémon holds the Flame Orb, it will be burned at the end of the turn. It can also be burned if it directly burns a Pokémon with . Curing A burn can be cured with the use of a Burn Heal, Yago Berry (Generation III only), or a Rawst Berry (Ice Berry in Generation II). In addition, like all other major status conditions, it can be cured by the items Full Heal, Rage Candy Bar, Lava Cookie, Old Gateau, Casteliacone, Lumiose Galette, Shalour Sable, Big Malasada, Full Restore, Heal Powder, Lum Berry (MiracleBerry in Generation II), and Sacred Ash. The moves and remove the burn status condition from the user, (unless the Pokémon has as their Ability in Generation III and IV) and remove it from all Pokémon in the user's party, and removes it from every Pokémon it hits (unless the Pokémon takes no damage from the move). In addition, the move shifts the burn onto its target (thereby healing the user). In Generation I only, using cures the opponent from a burn. Pokémon with will be cured upon switching out, those with the Ability will be cured whilst it is ing. Pokémon with have a 30% chance of being cured every turn, and Pokémon with have a 30% chance of curing their allies. Prevention Pokémon cannot become burned, except in Generation II by . However, if a Pokémon is burned while not Fire-type (e.g. due to a like ), it remains burned even if it becomes Fire-type later (e.g. due to switching out and in again after its type is changed). If a Fire-type move has a secondary effect to burn, that move burns the target before its activates. Pokémon with the , , or Abilities are completely immune to being burned. Pokémon with the Ability will only lose half the HP each turn, Pokémon with will be protected from status conditions in . Pokémon with are immune to the damage-reducing side effect (in addition to the regular attack increase the Ability grants), while Pokémon with are immune to the HP loss (but still suffer from the attack drop). The moves and (for grounded Pokémon) will protect the party from status conditions for five turns. A Pokémon behind a cannot be burned, except due to or a held Flame Orb. Advantages While a burn, like all major status conditions, has primarily negative effects, it can be advantageous to have it in certain conditions. Pokémon with , , , and will have their , , , and increased, respectively, when burned (or or for the former three). In addition, the base power of is doubled (from 70 to 140) when inflicted with any of these three status conditions, and the Attack drop caused by burn is ignored. The burn status also adds a 1.5× multiplier to the catch rate of any given Pokémon. Other game effects If a burnt Pokémon with the Ability or gains the Ability , the burn will be removed, but once the Ability is lost, the burn will return. In , when the player is inside the Battle Pyramid, the types of Pokémon encountered on each floor follow a set of categories; one of these categories is Pokémon with moves that burn. In the Generation IV games, , , at the Battle Arcade, one of the effects caused by the roulette is the burn status (does not affect Fire-type Pokémon and Pokémon with Water Veil). This will last for a single battle. In the spin-off games The Mystery Dungeon series introduces a new way for Pokémon to be burned, as well as a new way for it to be avoided. The Pokémon will lose 5 HP at the end of its next turn, and every 20 turns after that. Pokémon on water tiles cannot be burned. Burns can be healed by stepping on water tiles (even by Pokémon for which this would normally cause a warp). Conversely, lava tiles will cause a burn if the Pokémon stepping on them is not . The effect of also differs slightly, giving a 100% bonus to physical attack, provided that the Pokémon has a major status affliction. Pokémon with or will suffer the effects of a burn for up to five turns before being cured. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, certain trade items can also cause the burn status to be passed onto an attacking Pokémon, this includes the Fire Collar when held by a , and the Ember Cap when held by any member of the . In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky special mission Today's "Oh My Gosh", is tasked with the capture of a who has the Ability to get back up after fainting. The mission is close to the Hot Spring, so there are many Fire-type Pokémon who could burn Sunflora around. During the mission, Sunflora does get burned by two , as well as by some fire and magma in the cave. Despite this, she beats the three Haunter and is given a Sun Scarf by to help with her Fire weakness. My Pokémon Ranch In My Pokémon Ranch, one of the the player can place in their Ranch is called the Bonfire. Pokémon, as well as Miis, that get too close to it are at risk of being burned. Fire-type Pokémon cannot be burned. Burn ('''Burned when inflicted in-game) is a negative status in the . When a Pokémon is affected by a burn, its HP will gradually drain at a rate determined by the Power of the Pokémon that inflicted it for ten seconds. However, if the affected Pokémon is controlled by a player, moving around will make the condition wear off faster, with the minimum duration depending roughly on the Pokémon's Speed. Additionally, while burned, most of the Pokémon's attacks will have their damage reduced to about 60% of their normal values. While Burned, red smoke emanates from the affected Pokémon's head. No types are immune to burn, but Pokémon with the Fire Boost or Steady Special Traits cannot be burned, and those with the Reflector Trait will cause the user of the burn-inflicting move to become burned instead if hit by one. Pokémon Conquest As in the main series, burned Pokémon in Pokémon Conquest suffer a penalty to their Attack, and take damage equal to 1/8 of their maximum HP at the end of their army's turn, rounded down. This occurs even if the Pokémon took no action that turn. Pokémon can be burned by attacks, abilities, or the Pyro Nodes in Dragnor. Enemy Warriors who have their Pokémon defeated by burn damage are not treated as being defeated by the player and so cannot be recruited. Burned Pokémon can be cured through certain Warrior Skills, items, or by ending a Pokémon's turn in a hot spring or a water bucket. Pokémon Shuffle In Pokémon Shuffle, a burned Pokémon takes 50% more damage from Pokémon. A burn can be inflicted by Pokémon with the Burn Skill. , , , , , , and -type Pokémon are immune to burns. In the anime The first instance of a Pokémon being burned in the was in Going, Going, Yawn, where Ash's Treecko was burned by Flannery's 's during 's Lavaridge Gym . In Evolving Strategies!, Ash's Pikachu was burned when his activated Paul's Magmortar's Ability. In Casting a Paul on Barry!, 's burned Paul's Ursaring with during their battle at the Lily of the Valley Conference. However, this activated Ursaring's Ability, allowing it to swiftly defeat Hitmonlee. In Familiarity Breeds Strategy!, during the Full Battle between Ash and Paul at the Lily of the Valley Conference, Ash's Infernape managed to burn Paul's using . In Battling a Thaw in Relations!, during the conclusion of Ash and Paul's Full Battle at the Lily of the Valley Conference, Ash's Gliscor managed to burn Paul's with its , causing it to faint due to the previous damage it had already sustained. In Cilan Takes Flight!, Skyla's Swanna was burned after being drenched by Cilan's Stunfisk's , causing its entire body to glow with a red hue. Its burn subsided when it used , even though the move doesn't cure burn in the core series games. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon IX, Brawly's was burned by the illusions created by Blaise's during their battle in Lilycove City. Although this allowed Machoke to activate its Ability, it wasn't enough to defeat the . In Sneaky Like Shedinja, 's was burned by Emerald's Dusclops's , leading to its defeat soon after. In Cunning Kirlia, 's Dusclops burned 's Rara with . This, however, triggered Rara's Ability, causing Dusclops to get burned as well. In The Tournament Continues, the Hood Man's got burned by Marlon's 's . It managed to overcome the burn damage by using . In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In Challenge From A Rival, during a battle between Rocco's and Hiori's , Lucario got burned by Magmortar's Ability. After several strategies to defeat the difficult opponent, Lucario used the burn it received to its advantage. Using its ability to sense the Aura to see through Magmortar's , Lucario was able to defeat Magmortar with a powered-up , surprising his opponent. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga In I Want to be Human Again!, Ginji and encountered at the Hill of the Ancients. When they first approached him, however, he was in the process of viewing the future, and didn't respond to their calls. In an attempt to get his attention, Ginji launched a at Xatu, burning him. When Xatu's vision soon stopped, he finally felt the burn, yelling in pain. Gallery File:Rara Synchronize.png|Ruby's Kirlia and Emerald's Dusclops burned in Pokémon Adventures File:P7 Burn.png|Hiori's Lucario burned in Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 File:GRT Burn.png| burned in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team In the TCG .]] Burning is one of the five special conditions recognized in the . It was officially recognized as a status condition during the 2002 release of the . It can be argued that the burning condition started in the set, where 's Char attack caused exactly the same condition; however, it was not officially recognized as a special condition. A rule change taking effect with the release of altered the procedure for a burn. Prior to Sun & Moon, once burned, a burn marker needs to be placed on the Pokémon and a must be flipped between turns. If it lands on heads, no damage occurs to the Pokémon, but if tails, two damage counters are placed on the card. Unlike in the games, special conditions are not necessarily mutually exclusive, allowing Pokémon to experience several special conditions all at once. Burning can also prevent s from working, but leaves most Poké-Bodies unaffected. With the release of Sun & Moon, if a Pokémon is burned, two damage counters are placed on it between turns. After the damage is added, the player with the burned Pokémon must flip a coin: on a heads, the afflicted Pokémon is cured, while on a tails it remains burned. In the TCG there are a few ways to remove a burn. These include evolving a Pokémon, returning a Pokémon to the player's , using specific attacks or using selected s on the affected Pokémon. In the TFG Burning was never officially introduced in the Trading Figure Game as a status condition due to the cancellation of the project. However, there are references to its future introduction in the figure and the card from the Starter Set. The card implies that burn would have had something to do with the miss value. In information discovered after the cancellation of the , it was heavily implied that the burn status was planned for an official release in this set, as evidenced by three of the unreleased figurines. Trivia * In Generation I, the blackboard detailing status conditions in 's Pokémon academy implies that burns cut both power ( ) and , which is false. This was changed in Generation II (as well as the remakes), in which the blackboard no longer mentions Speed reduction. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=灼傷 |zh_cmn=灼傷 / 灼伤 |fi=Polte |fr=Brûlure |de=Verbrennung |it=Scottato |ko=화상 Hwasang |pt_br=Queimado |ru=Подожжённый Podozhzhyonnyy |es=Quemado |th=เบิร์น Burn |vi=Bỏng }} Category:Terminology Category:Game mechanics de:Verbrennung es:Quemado fr:Brûlure it:Scottatura ja:やけど zh:灼伤（状态）